1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photoelectric conversion device, a device and an array device, and more specifically to a photoelectric conversion device, a device and an array device that enables a portion of the visible spectrum to pass through the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional photoelectric conversion devices are non-transparent. They are widely used in various constructive materials such as roof structures, wall sticks, power generating boards in car roofs, etc. In some particular applications such as glasses curtains, transparent roofs, etc., transparent photoelectric conversion devices require better aesthetics.
Please refer to FIG. 1 schematically depicts a diagram of a conventional transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly 10. The conventional transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly 10 includes a transparent substrate 12, a transparent conductive layer 14, a photoelectric conversion layer 16 and a non-transparent electrode layer 18. The conventional transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly 10 is made by removing parts of the non-transparent electrode layer 18 and parts of the photoelectric conversion layer 16 so that parts of the transparent substrate 12 and parts of the transparent conductive layer 14 are exposed to obtain the effect of light penetration. Due to the photoelectric conversion layer 16 being non-transparent, parts of the photoelectric conversion layer 16 must be removed to obtain light penetration. However, that would reduce light-absorbing properties and lower the electrical energy generated by the conventional transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly 10, leading to bad photoelectric conversion efficiency of the conventional transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly 10. Besides, due to non-transparent palisade-shaped or comb-shaped shelters resulting in bad perspective performances, the conventional transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly 10 should not be a “real” transparent component.
Therefore, it is significant to develop an exact transparent photoelectric conversion device assembly having better photoelectric conversion efficiency.